


Kiss

by srlmort



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Kissing, M/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srlmort/pseuds/srlmort
Summary: This fic was written as a challenge to a prompt. Write something sexy without dialogue.* * * *An excited Roger is meeting his lover at the airport. Now, he only has to keep his self-control on the way home.Nick tests him.





	Kiss

 

_I’ve been waiting for you._

And I had been, long enough to grow a long beard and age about twenty more years.

 _And look like Simon_.

I smiled at the thought. No, I was only joking. I loved the man like a brother, as I did John. Both had been the good soldiers, keeping our secret away from everyone around us and the press. Thank Gods for that since I never quite enjoyed a lot of publicity anyway. I loved my privacy, my anonymity, too. No one gives a flying fig about Roger Taylor so I happily kept the low profile.

Being in the band with two divas and the controller meant me, the frog, could stay out of the limelight. This made it easier to be the loving husband, father, and _boyfriend_ to othe resident keyboardist. He stole the attention while I stayed back in the shadows, on stage and off. At least until we get back to the hotel room. And then, _I_ was theone in the spotlight, not to mention the one in charge.

_Where the heck are you?_

Frustrated, I sighed and checked my watch again for the fifteenth time, wondering when my truest of loves would arrive. The plane had been delayed. This I knew before he took off. However, I figured the ride from London to Italy shouldn’t have been _this_ long. Good thing I’d already finished the deejay set over two hours ago to meet him. I could’ve gotten some sleep, but I couldn’t wait to feel his pouty mouth on top of mine. Although we enjoyed a _very_ , healthy sexual relationship, I took pleasure in our kisses most of all.

Silent moans escaped my lips, thinking of the last time we’d gotten together for our rendezvous. We’d rented a small villa in the south of France, much like the one we stayed in to make Tiger almost three decades ago. We drank wine on the patio and he smoked vanilla cloves while I went for a dip in the pool. After a while however, I’d gotten bored and decided to be a naughty boy and yank him in.

Once I did, Nick yelled at the top of his lungs but gladly accepted the groping, kisses, and clumsy fumbling with clothing to get naked.

Everyone was well aware the controller hated to be anything less than perfect, especially when it messed up his favorite guyliner and eye makeup. Only _he_ could wear that over age fifty and still look amazing.

Only Nick.

My man.

_Mine._

Disturbing me from my love filled haze was a voice, a deep one with a heavy formal British tone. He walked up quickly, giving me a firm handshake, batting his green eyes in a very flirtatious manner.

I waggled my eyebrows in response and took his bag. No words needed to be spoken between us. We’d been doing this since 1985.

Our secret times together were as much old hat as the notes we played for _Save a Prayer_. And as the aforementioned tune was, it _never_  got stale.

We proceeded outside to my car with me jumping in the driver’s side and him in the passenger as per usual. It never bothered me that Rhodes didn’t like to drive. After all, I enjoyed being in control.

The moment we closed the door, Nick reached over and stopped me from starting the car. He placed his warm hand on mine, rubbing his nubile fingers over the backside of my hand. Our gazes met, his green to my brown, and instantly I was reminded why I loved the man. He inched in, tilting his head while he cupped the back of my neck, pulling me close. Nick’s hot breath tickled my nostrils but it still felt good against my skin.

Lovingly, he pressed his forehead against mine and lightly kissed the bridge of my nose. He grazed the tip with his tongue, dragging it downward until he reached my mouth.

That minute, everything around me halted. I heard nothing but his breath and mine synching much like John and I during a song in a perfect rhythm. He ran his freehand down the center of my t-shirt, pressing it flatly against my chest. One hand traveled to the left, rubbing one nipple through the material until it perked.

In response, I sucked in a breath, waiting for his lips to touch mine. Often, he initiated the kisses between us, especially the ones when we were still in the public eye and even though I was a private person, I couldn’t deny that I liked the thrill of being watched.

No seconds passed and his soft pink lips, collided with mine in a frenzied pace. Clashing tongues followed, heavy breathing, clutching of clothes, but still no words.

Only inaudible moans and grunting between us fueled the fire, bringing me to the highest point of climax. Nick did that to me each and _every_ time, making me forget my inhibitions, my responsibilities, my sense of self, much like he’d done in the late eighties. We passed the duties back in forth.  I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Stars burst behind my eyelids and my cock swelled underneath the zipper, spurting pre-cum. If only there was more room in the car, I’d fuck him hard in the back seat.

We’d have to settle for this kiss to tide us over.

Now for the mad dash back to the hotel avoiding traffic and taking short cuts to begin our week together. Easier said than done but above all, I loved a challenge.

When we met for our rendezvous, it was always the same. Nick caused me pain and discomfort until we arrived at the hotel for me to return the favor.

We liked to play the games and would continue as long as we were able.

As with the several hundred times we’d done this, it begun with something simple.

Just his lips on top of mine. And from that point on, _everything_ was right.

 


End file.
